¿LUIGY FONTANERO OH Héroe?
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: MARIO es el Héroe que da su vida por salvar a la princesa, ¿pero que ahy de LUIGY? El sera feliz siendo un Héroe. (LUIGYxWENDY) (?) Fic basado en la caricatura "LAS AVENTURAS DE LOS SUPER HERMANOS MARIO"
1. PESADILLA

_HOLA Lindos  este fic fue una idea que medio mi Hermano mayor fan de MARIO ^^ quiero que sea de varios caps, pero necesitare sus opiniones si quieren que lo siga n.n (aclaro porque elegi a LUIGY de protagonista, simple es adorable) espero lo disfruten._

**"¿LUIGY FONTANERO OH Héroe?"**

**"PESADILLA"**

Estaba en una Tina arelando una cañería del baño. Era un trabajo impecable, como le había enseñado su hermano mayor MARIO

Se seco el sudor de su frente y vio el trabajo bien hecho, que había realizado, sonrió para si.

LUIGY: bien ya quedo. Sera mejor que me valla, si llego tarde de nuevo Ella se molestara, a un que… se mira muy bella molesta.

LUIGY dio un suspiro de enamorado. Mientras una lagartija pasaba por la pared, LUIGY no le tomo importancia

Guardo sus herramientas de trabajo. Mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban unos pasos llegando a el baño de esa normal casa.

La Lagartija comenzó a crecer cada vez mas, trasformación en El Malvado REY BOWSER KOOPA, el cual lo apunto con su cetro. LUIGY lo vio aterrado.

LUIGY: ¡Rey BOWSER Koopa! Que estas asiendo a qui…

BOWSER: eso mismo te pregunto yo Bigotes de brocha ¿que estas asiendo en EL MUNDO REAL? Tú no perteneces aquí.

Entraron millones de habitantes champiñones a el baño; se arrojaron sobre LUIGY suplicando ayuda, Aflixiandolo sin notarlo.

CIUDADANOS CAMPIÑOL: ¡POR FAVOR AYUDANOS!

LUIGY: ¡POR FAVOR APARTENSE! ¡NO PUEDO RESPIRAR!

BOWSER: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! esta es tu vida Ridículo hermanito de MARIO, por mas que quieras jamás cambiara jajajajajajaja, ¡NO PUEDES ESCAPAR DEL MUNDO EN EL QUE POR MARIO ESTAS ATRAPADO JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

CIUDADANOS CHAMPIÑON: ¡POR FAVOR AYUDANOS!

LUIGY intentaba quitarse de encima a los Ciudadanos Champiñón, pero eran muchos, cada vez respiraba menos. Miro que su Hermano MARIO entraba a el baño, le grito preocupado.

LUIGY: ¡MARIO! ¡AYUDAME POR FAVOR!

MARIO: lo siento LUIGY, la Princesa me necesita.

LUIGY cada vez respiraba menos, los Ciudadanos lo aflixiaba. El Rey BOWSE KOOPA se reía más escalofriante sin parar. LUIGY comenzó a ver borroso. El agujero de la tina lo tragaba, Escucho a lo lejos una voz femenina le gritaba.

VOZ FEMENINA: ¡NOOOOOOOOO LUIGY!

LUIGY despertó gritando en la cama de su cuarto, en su casa del Reino Champiñón.

LUIGY: ¡AYUDA!

MARIO: ¡LUIGY! ¿estas bien?

Dijo MARIO mientras entraba a su cuarto, estaba preocupado por sus gritos. LUIGY se toco el pecho, respirando agitado.

LUIGY: si… MARIO… solo un mal sueño.

MARIO: gritaste por ayuda, debió habré sido un sueño horrible ¿de que era?

LUIGY: si lo fue… prefiero no hablar de ello MARIO.

MARIO: bien como quieras LUIGY. Debo irme oh se ara tarde, La Princesa me invito a comer un pastel.

MARIO se sonrojo. LUIGY lo vio serio, El ya sabía que su Hermano amaba a la Princesa y que ella sentía algo por El, en realidad todos los Reinos lo sabían; solo ellos eran los que no se atrevían a declararse sus sentimientos mutuamente.

LUIGY: provecho MARIO.

MARIO se sonrojo más y se puso nervioso.

MARIO: … ¿a que te refieres LUIGY?…

LUIGY: provecho con el pastel MARIO ¿a que más podría referirme?

MARIO: ah… nada LUIGY… ¡nos vemos!

MARIO salió sonrojado, prácticamente huyendo de la mirada incrédula de LUIGY.

LUIGY se medio sonrió al ver a MARIO salir a si de la casa, por una parte le daba alegría ver a su Hermano mayor a la puerta de un Romance.

Por otro lado, no podía evitar pensar que el jamás estaría en esa situación, estando en el Reino Champiñón como podía Enamorarse, siendo el Hermano menor de MARIO y uno de los Héroes del Reino Champiñón, era muy querido y sobraban amigos. Pero cada vez extrañaba mas "El Mundo Real", las calles de su ciudad, su lengua natal, ser un Fontanero normal, arela pequeñas cañerías, poder tener la dicha de conocer a una Dama, llegarse a casar. tener simplemente una vida normal, sin peleas y Rescates.

MARIO era el Héroe noble y valiente, que Ama a su bella princesa y salva los Reinos.

Pero si LUIGY estaba en esa dimensión, solo era porque MARIO era su querido Hermano, y el decidió por los 2 que se quedarían a proteger a los Reinos, pero fue MARIO el que lo decidió no el.

LUIGY dio un profundo suspiro de resinación mientras tocaba sus Labios.

LUIGY: y pensar que la única mujer que eh Besado si "clasifica como mujer" fue a WENDY.

LUIGY hizo expresión de Asco, pero a la vez medio sonrió, Al recordar lo furiosa que estaba esa princesa Reptil, cuando descubrió que el no era CASANOVA KOOPA, claro que sintió miedo porque lo perseguía con su cetro, pero ahora que lo recordaba fue muy graciosa su cara, jamás se había detenido en pensar en ello pero ese beso, quizás por ser el primero lo hizo sentir mil cosas, que disfrazo con asco ¿pero que habían sido esas cosas?

Mientras muy lejos de ahí, en el REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS.

LARRY KOOPA planeaba una Koopa Maldad, Acostado en el suelo escribía en un papel.

LARRY: de seguro a Fafy le encantara esta Koopa Maldad.

WENDY apareció Modelando unas ruidosas Botas nuevas, así demasiado ruido que distraía a LARRY.

LARRY: ¡WENDY! tus Botas asen mucho ruido y planeo una Koopa Maldad.

WENDY lo vio molesta.

WENDY: ¡PUES HAZLO EN OTRO LUGAR! soy una Reina de belleza, por lo tanto debo lucir mis Botas nuevas.

WENDY siguió caminando imaginando que estaba en una exhibición de Modelaje. Esas Botas asían demasiado ruido, LARRY no podía concéntrame y se tapaba los oído.

LARRY: ¡YO LLEGUE PRIMERO!

WENDY: ¡NO ME IMPORTA! mejor vete tu ¡OH LE DIRE A PAPY, QUE TU ME ESTAS MOLESTANDO!

LARRY se paro del suelo, guardando el papel donde escribía. Recordó algo que lo hizo sonreír con cinismo, cruzo los brazos.

LARRY: hazlo y yo le diré que Besaste a un Mastodonte que resulto ser el bobo de LUIGY.

WENDY se sonrojo enfureciéndose de inmediato, estaba llena de Rabia.

WENDY: ¡JAMAS TE ATREVAS A REPETIR ESO!

LARRY: te molestas demasiado.

LARRY salió de ahí con una sonrisa burlona. Cierto que era el menos inteligente de sus Hermanos, pero sabia que ese secreto entre su Hermana y el lo beneficiaria en algún momento.

WENDY se encero en su cuarto a golpear y arruinar todo, Estaba tan molesta, solo de recordar como ese simple Fontanero pudo engañarla, asiéndose pasar por su Reptil soñado, Besándola mas de una vez. que Asco "Besos de un simple Fontanero", esos Labios puros y buenos, Nobles, sin ningún tipo de Malicia, ni rasgos de Maldad.

WENDY: ¡FONTANERO RIDICULO! de seguro que es tan poca cosa que esos fueron los únicos Besos de su vida. A un que un Beso mío vale por Mil.

Se acostó en su cama, y comenzó a pensar en ese Fontanero, debía pensar como Vénganse de esos Besos.

**(Continuara)**

_una princesa Reptil pensando en Venganza, creo que nada bueno saldra de esto XD porfavor espero sus comentarios para saber si quieren que seguia este fic. cuidensen lindos._

_Nos vemos._


	2. UNA MALVADA IDEA

**Hola lindos, en un dia Raro como este me dio la ispiracion. Espero les guste y espero sus opiniones, y si tienen alguna idea para el proximo cap me Encantaria saberla ^^ bien pasemos a el Cap 2**

**"UNA MALVADA IDEA"**

Nada simplemente nada. Venia a la mente de WENDY; No sabia que a serle a el Bobo de LUIGY. Quería que se sintiera Humillado, Ridículo

-Así como ella se sintió al ver que su Reptil soñado era ese plebeyo "Simple FONTANERO". Aburridamente Bueno, Repulsivamente Servicial, con esos ojos Azules que se asemejaban a todos los Mares de los Reinos, con sus Labios suaves que podían hacerse pasar por los de un Príncipe, con esa extraña pero segura sensación cálida que le dio su cuerpo en ese momento de los Besos. WENDY patio y golpeo su cama con odio.

WENDY: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡PORQUE NO PUEDO PLANIAR UNA KOOPA MALDAD PARA EL BOBO DE LUIGY! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO! ¡AAAHHH!

ROY KOOPA entro molesto a el cuarto de su Hermana.

ROY: ¡WENDY DEJA DE GRITAR! ¡POR DESGRACIA MI HABITACIÓN ESTA A LA PAR DE LA TUYA! ¿Además que tienes?

WENDY dejo de hacer su berrinchito y vio a su Hermano.

WENDY: ROY no te ha pasado que quieres planear una Koopa Maldad y algu… algo entra en tu mente distrayéndote.

ROY pensó que esa fue una pregunta muy tonta, todos los Koopas planeaban Koopa Maldades y jamás nada los podía distraer, WENDY estaba loca, pero si se lo decía seguiría con su insoportable caprichito; mejor la sacaría de la casa para deshacerse de ella un rato.

ROY: No, pero pienso mejor cuando salgo a molestar ciudadanos a la calle, eso desestreza.

WENDY sonrió con Malasia, la idea de quitarse el estrés molestando a indefensos ciudadanos se oía bien.

Se despidió de ROY y salió del castillo.

Por desgracia en el camino se topo con algo que no había planeado.

-LUIGY estaba frente a ella, de espaldas en un puente, viendo un pequeño lago; la Luna ya había salido con la noche.

Pensó en irse alejarse de ese Ridículo FONTANERO que la confundía, pero se detuvo al oír que hablaba en voz alta para si ¿porque se detuvo a escucharlo? ¿Porque le interesaba lo que le pasaba? Era curiosidad si solo eso, se dijo en voz baja para si misma.

LUIGY: La Luna de esta dimensión es Bella. Pero no se compara con la Luna del "MUNDO REAL" ver la Luna desde un Edificio de BROOKLYN no tiene comparación. Las Estrellas hasta el mismo Aire se siente diferente ¿Que hago aquí? La respuesta es clara estoy aquí por MARIO; por mi única verdadera familia. Pero el esta con la Princesa, se que se casaran algún día y yo estaré feliz por ellos ¿Pero voy hacer un Héroe siempre? ¿Uno de verdad? ¿Como voy aserlo si siempre estoy asustado? Todos saben que las únicas veces que soy valiente es porque MARIO esta junto a Mi. Pero el es MARIO el no me necesita, se que no le haría falta mi escasa ayuda si no estuviera.

WENDY se quedo quieta en el silencio, estaba contemplando de espaldas a ese FONTANERO. Comenzó a sentir algo de pena por el, Jamás se había puesto a pensar en lo que seria dejar su Dimensión por viajar a otra por su familia para siempre

-Claro que Ella jamás haría algo tan estúpido. por otro lado sacaría provecho de esto. La idea mas Malvada y Perversa se cruzo por su cabeza. Un tonto Melancólico es lo mas Manipulable que Existe, Se ganaría su confianza escuchándolo, lo pondría contra su hermano de alguna manera. Oh mejor a un se desasería de ese Fontanero para siempre

-Se acerco despacio a El, puso su mano sobre su hombro, con sus ojos fingiendo estar llorosos.

WENDY: Te entiendo LUIGY.

LUIGY voltio a ver a esa malvada princesa Reptil, sus ojos azules se toparon con los suyos que parecían apuntas de llorar, observo que su mano estaba en su hombro.

LUIGY: WENDY KOOPA, que estas asiendo aquí?

LUIGY voltio a ver a los lados preocupado.

WENDY: ¿que sucede LUIGY a quien buscas?

LUIGY: A tus Hermanos Koopa, de seguro planean algo. Mejor vete WENDY hoy no estoy de ánimos.

WENDY: ¿Que? Me siento tan ¡Ofendida! Yo solo pasaba por aquí. Últimamente me siento tan sola, tan bacía, como si no encajara en nada.

LUIGY: ¿Sola?

LUIGY siguió viendo la Luna. ¿Como la princesa del REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS se sentiría "Sola" por alguna razón le interesaba saberlo, pero no era conveniente mostrarle tanto interés a una de sus Enemigas, uso un tono de incrédulo.

LUIGY: Claro, la princesa del REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS se siente sola. No me hagas reír WENDY, tú tienes sirvientes, Hermanos y tu Malvado Padre. Tú no tienes la más mínima idea de lo que es estar "Solo".

WENDY se molesto, usando la mejor Actuación de su vida, al borde de las lágrimas, lo miro fijamente.

WENDY: ¡QUE NO SE QUE ES ESTAR SOLA! ¡CLARO QUE LO SE! ¡LO VIVO A DIARIO!

WENDY actuó estando completamente triste derramando lágrimas. LUIGY la vio, comenzaba a sentir pena por ella.

WENDY: Mi Padre pasa muy ocupado dirigiendo el REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS, Mis Hermanos pasan muy ocupados en sus cosas, Los Sirvientes solo son eso Sirvientes, no me tratan como Amiga. Claro que estoy "Sola" completamente Bacía por dentro.

WENDY abrazo a LUIGY sin pedirle permiso, olio su aroma, sin entender porque comenzó a sonrojarse. Pero debía continuar el espectáculo; comenzó a llorar incontroladamente, abrazando más a LUIGY.

-El sentia una sensación indescriptible por ese contacto de ese fuerte abrazo, quizás era lo que mas necesitaba en ese momento. La abrazo fuertemente, acaricio su cabeza para calmarla.

Ella podía ser la Malvada, Caprichosa, Odiosa hija del REY BOWSER KOOPA. Pero seguía siendo una frágil chica, no podía soportar verla así, llorando con total tristeza; se miraba tan frágil

-Su Instinto de Héroe, oh de simple caballero, lo hizo ser Amable con Ella, olvidando que era su Enemiga, comenzó a consolarla.

LUIGY: Cálmate WENDY, se como te sientes, para todos soy El Hermano menor de MARIO un Héroe feliz asiendo el bien en esta dimensión. Pero Jamás nadie a sabido como en Realidad me siento, en lo solo que estoy, en como extraño EL MUNDO REAL, creo que daría igual si desaparecía, si dejara de estar aquí.

LUIGY no entendió como pudo tener la confianza con su Enemiga de sincerarse con Ella, si ni con MARIO que era su Hermano lo había logrado. pero quizás lo hizo porque ya no soportaba mas y necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, y en ese momento que sentía las lagrimas de WENDY derramarse en su ropa, sintió que se sentía igual de sola que El.

WENDY sintió que las palabras de LUIGY la habían golpeado dentro de Ella, es que ese Fontanero enserio estaba solo, a un teniendo a su Hermano y la Tonta Princesa, y sus Amigos Champiñón, a un así se sentía ¿Solo? Quizás jamás lo pensó pero ella también se sentía sola, dejo de llorar con lágrimas falsas y comenzó a derramar reales, seguía sonrojada oliendo el agradable olor del cuerpo de LUIGY, que se le comenzaba a pegar en la piel por ese abrazo. LUIGY la siguió abrazando con cariño, acariciando su cabeza de Reptil

-Ese abrazo se sentía tan reconfortante, sentír su calor, comenzó a sentir que en esa Dimensión solo estaban Ellos 2.

Fue un raro pensamiento, pero por algún motivo olvido todas las Maldades que Ella le había hecho a su Hermano y Amigos, en ese momento no era WENDY KOOPA, si no una chica sola como El.

-LUIGY tomo su rostro con sus manos enguantadas, los observo sus ojos fijamente, eran tan Azules parecían Joyas del color del cielo a punto de anochecer, WENDY podía ser lo que sea, pero sus ojos eran Hermosos, estaba impactado viéndolos, jamás pensó en detenerse a ver a la Hija de BOWSER tanto tiempo, comenzó a sonrojarse sin entender el porque, pero la Luna reflejaba mas hermoso el brío de sus ojos.

WENDY estaba igual que El, perdida en esos ojos Azules que parecían Mares, eran tan bellos, Jamás existiría algo tan hermoso en esa dimensión, por algo ese Fontanero venia de otra, se sonrojo mas y sentía su corazón latir como jamás, miro detenidamente como los labios suaves de LUIGY comenzaban a moverse formulando palabras.

LUIGY: WENDY no se si sientes lo mismo que yo, solo se que cada segundo que pasa mi soledad aumenta, no tengo un verdadero motivo para quedarme aquí, que…

WENDY no escuchaba nada de lo que decía, solo miraba sus ojos que decían Melancolía, Nostalgia, Soledad, y enserio quería consolarlo, pero no sabia como ni porque le importaba tanto de un segundo a otro. esos labios parecían seducirla hablando despacio

-Salto a su cuello y lo rodio con sus brazos, lo Beso apasionadamente en los labios, como cuando pensó que era su Reptil soñado. No sabia porque ni como llego a eso, pero lo estaba Besando como doncella Enamorada. Lo malo era que no fingía era un Beso real, a un que después lucharía con Ella misma para convencerse que fue fingido.

-Seria por la Desesperación de la soledad y su Mar de confusiones con sinsabores, que correspondió el Beso, sin sentir Asco alguno, sentía que ese beso era el trago dulce que mas necesitaba en ese momento, la abrazo con sus brazos y con su mano libre acariciaba su rostro, siguiéndola en ese largo Beso.

Ninguno noto que alguien los miraba de lejos. ROY Koopa se había quedado en que pensar por la extraña pregunta y actitud de su Hermana a si que la siguió

-Había observado toda la escena, sabia que ese Beso era real, conocía bien a su fastidiosa Hermana. se cruzo de brazos y sonrió con cinismo, dijo para si.

ROY: Bien así que WENDY siente algo por ese Fontanero, veremos que opina nuestro Rey Padre de esto.

**(Continuara)**

**jajaja nada peor que un hermano soplon XD espero les haya gustado y si tienen alguna idea oh opinion me encantaria saberla n.n cuidense lindos.**

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
